A Shadow Worst than Nightmares
by ATrashInAFandom
Summary: Frisk needs to go through life whith something bothering them but they can't take it. They need to stop them! Art by: Angel Vestroia /p/b9nd39 Edited by: Me
1. A Warm Welcome

Frisk snapped look at their clock hanging on the wall, it says 1:30 am. Frisk would like to go back to sleep, but they can't. They start getting chills and goose bumps are showing out of their skin. They tug their blanket until it covers their mouth. Frisk doesn't feel safe in their room, what's making them feel like this?

Frisk wants to go find their mom, but they think that it's a bad idea. Frisk stay silent being covered under their blanket.

They take a peek out and look at their clock again, it reads 2:00 am. "It has been 30 minutes?!" Frisk wants this to end. They move their legs slowly to get off the bed. Just a little more-

 **THUMP THUMP THUMP**

They froze.

 _"Mom? Dad? Where are you?"_

Frisk wonders, tearing up. The thump sound is getting louder and louder until it suddenly stops. Frisk wants to call for help. There is a very long silence. Until a sinister giggle came and made Frisk shiver down their spine. They still cover themselves with the safety of their blanket. Then a familiar voice echoes

 _"You have been a coward for the whole time, Frisk..."_

Frisk snapped awake again. They sit up quickly and look around seeing the clock that reads 7:00 am. Frisk sigh and plop their back to the bed feeling the softness as if they are lying on snow. "It is just a nightmare" Frisk thought. The window shows an dim orange sunlight that spread all over the room. Frisk felt calm and relief that it's not real. If it is, they might get their family and friends dead. Frisk know what's going on.

After a while of relaxation, Frisk stands up and go to their closet and remove their pj. They put on their blue shirt with two pink stripes, their brown shorts and their black boots. They step out of the bedroom and go downstairs and smell the great aroma of bacon that awakens them from their sleepyness. Frisk goes to the kitchen and saw their mom, Toriel, with a tall skeleton, Papyrus. "Good morning Frisk!" Papyrus notice Frisk came in. Toriel notice Frisk next, "Oh, good morning my child" she gave Frisk a sweet smile. Frisk wave at them. "How was your sleep?" Toriel ask them, Frisk gave Toriel a thumbs up and smile. They don't really want to lie but they don't want her to get a bit worried. "That's good. Frisk, do you want to help us cook?" Papyrus ask. Frisk check on what they're cooking. Toriel is cooking bacon and eggs while Papyrus is cooking waffles. Toriel has been giving Papyrus lessons on how to cook without setting things on fire. She also teached Undyne but she's mych harder to teach. Frisk nods, "okay, come here and mix the waffle batter while I turn on the oven!" Papyrus instructed Frisk like he's a master chef. Papyrus' cookings are edible but not yet delicious. Frisk still go ahead and starts mixing while Papyrus started heading to the oven. Toriel grabs Papyrus arms softly, "It's okay Papyrus, I will be doing the cooking. You can wake up Sans for us" Toriel suggests kindly trying not to upset Papyrus. "Sure thing! That lazy bones even took 3 hours to get up" Papyrus left the kitchen and starts going up the stairs. You can hear the loud footsteps, it sounds like he's about to go to war.

Frisk kept mixing the bowl until Toriel told them to stop. She place the freshly cooked bacon and eggs on a huge plate and hand it to Frisk. "My child, would you kindly place this on the table?" Frisk nods and took the plate. They go out of the kitchen which is a way to the dining room and place the delicious breakfast on the long wooden table turns around and see nothing but darkness. They turn around again but still see darkness everywhere. Frisk steps back in surprise and confusion. Then a tight grip grabs Frisk on the shoulders and turn them around. They close their eyes, not wanting to see who it was until they heard another familiar voice, "Hey punk!" They open their eyes and see the strong fish lady, Undyne. "Have you guys been cooking?" Frisk nods. "Aww, too bad I didn't get to join." Undyne WILL set the house on fire if she cooks. "Well, I guess I should go watch TV. Tell me if breakfast's ready" Frisk gave them a thumbs up telling them that they will. Before they go back to Toriel, they look back just in case. Then, they start walkin.g back to the kitchen.

 _"Frisk, I'm coming"_


	2. Fear of the Dark

**Hey guys! Just wanna tell you that I might post for a long while since I am busy with school. Hope ya'll understand!**

* * *

Frisk is running in the most of snow running away from someone. They ran until they think they they have lost them. They sigh in relief but then they hear a snap of a twig. They look at where the sound came from. They see nothing but mist. They look closed and see a shadow of a tall person. Frisk panicked and grab some snow on the ground, making a snowball. Frisk is ready to throw the snow until a big snowball hit Frisk in the head and made them fall flat on the snow. The throw was hard than anyone can do. They can hear laughter from a woman and a low voice. Frisk stands up and face them, Frisk gave them a pouty face. "Ha! We win" a short skeleton wearing a blue jacket said. "Well, better luck next time punk" a fish lady in a red scarf and light blue sweater under her red jacket with white stripes gave Frisk a pat in the head. Frisk still give Undyne and San a pouty face then felt the pain on the back of their head. They rub it, Sans and Undyne saw Frisk's expression. "Uhh, sorry buddy. I use my magic to throw that big snowball."

"Tories might kill us because of you" Undyne gives herself a slight face palm. "Anyway, we gotta go. It's abut to be dark."

They both starts walking back to their home. They have been walking for a while. Frisk heard something behind them. It sounds like some more snaps from twigs. Frisk looks back to where Sans and Undyne was but they must've have left them.

They turn back around and see a blurry figure. Frisk can't see it clearly but the figure is just standing there. It's not doing anything but staring at Frisk and standing there. "Who is that? Why are they not moving?" Frisk thinks that there's something wrong. But Sans and Undyne might be worried. Frisk starts running to the direction Undyne and Sans was. They take one last look back, the figure is still there but there are red stains everywhere, on the snows and trees. Frisk started running as fast as they can, as long as they're away from that figure. They kept on running until they bump into someone and fell on the floor.

"Woah, kiddo. Are you okay?"

Frisk looks up and see Sans and Undyne. They stood up and nod. Their face lools like they're in fear. "Really? You're face doesn't look like it" Undyne makes sure. Frisk forced a smile and give them a thumbs up. Sans and Undyne look at each other for a short while then back to Frisk. "Well, okay. We better go now. They start walking back.

Frisk looks back again and see darkness covering up a bit of the forest as the sun is about to set.

* * *

Frisk is tucked in their bed about to go to sleep. They heard a gentle knock on the door, Toriel poke her head in. "Hello my child, do you want me to read you a story?" Frisk can't say no to their mom so they nod. Toriel came in with a book in her hand. She sits besides Frisk. "Okay, this story is named Happy Ending"

Toriel flip open the book, it is a pop-up book.

"Once upon a time, there was a child. The child have a shadow as their only friend."

This seems familiar to Frisk.

"One day, their friendship has stopped because of a reason. A very bad reason."

Frisk starts to seem a bit worried. They look at Toriel. Toriel's face has blood all over her.

Frisk looks in terror, "my child? What is wrong?" She says it like an insane person. Frisk jumps out of bed. The room turns into darkness. They can't see anything but Toriel looking at Frisk with an insane smile. "Frisk... isn't it your fault that this is happening? You gave up to help!"

Frisk woke up again.

"Oh no... I need to make this stop" Frisk thought

* * *

I always make long chapters, so sorry if you guys got bored .-.


End file.
